Dreaming With Music
by BurningStar89
Summary: One-Shots inspired by musics on my playlist on Spotify. From classical to power metal, passing through movie and video-games soundtracks, MPB and remixes of classical music, and some more musical genres that I don't know how to name without making a research first. Rating T for safety.
1. No One Can Stop Me

**A/n:**

**W****elcome to my first One-shots collection. Since it's my first, I'm still trying to figure out how to do it. Hence why you may find some differences if you had already read this one-shot and the second one ****(this time the only difference is in the information chart right below, ****I only added the summary and tags camp****). Well, thank you for reading.**

…

**Music:** Taste the Feeling

**Artist:** Avicii, Conrad Sewell.

**Album:** Taste the Feeling

**Genre:** Alternative Dance, Pop Rock.

**Lyrics language:** English

**Story Genre:** Romance.

**Summary:** Reminiscences of Adrien, while enjoying a lazy sunny day with his most loved one.

**Tags:** Adrienette; Marichat; Adrien; Marinette; Romance; Kisses; Reminiscences; Memories; Head-Canon; AU.

…

**No One Can Stop Me**

A sunny lazy day had been presented to them as a gift from the heavens. Their life had turned so hectic since their graduation from _lycée_ (high-school) that Adrien and Marinette had soon learned to enjoy days like that as best as they could. Therefore they had decided to put their deck chairs aside and spread a fluff blanket and a pillow on the balcony's floor so they could lie down and bask in the sun's warmth in that chilly day of November. With his head resting on the pillow, Marinette's head on his chest and his hand caressing her arm repeatedly, up and down, Adrien started to remember all the special moments they both had shared until then. The good and the bad moments. Like when he revealed his feelings for her and asked her for their first date.

That had happened at school, at noon. He had approached her after taking a breath to calm his nerves and took her to a corner, his heartbeat sped again, so he took a deep breath once more and started "Marinette, I have an important thing to tell you, but I'm afraid to lose your friendship if I did."

"Don't be. You can tell me anything and I'll stay by your side" she had put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring motion, warmth bloomed from there.

Putting his hand over hers on his shoulder he started again "You're precious to me, so much that I was afraid to lose you if I revealed my true feelings for you. Marinette. I'm in love with you."

"What?" she was dumbstruck, as if he loving her was a supernatural phenomenon.

"I'm in love with you. Deeply in love."

"Really? How? When?" he could see on her eyes that she didn't believe he was in love with her.

"Yes. Really. I'm in love with you. How couldn't I? You're just incredible and so amazing."

"Oh, please, I'm not this amazing. You don't know my worst faults."

"Maybe not, but I can learn to love it. So I can hope to have you learning to love mine, as well."

"But… I don't understand. Why? Why now?"

"To be honesty, I believe that I always had being in love with you, I just didn't want to admit it to myself because I was afraid of losing you. I was also so head over heels for another girl and it made me even more determined to deny my feelings for you, Marinette. Love is such a complicated affair. But the most of it all, you're too precious to me. You makes my life brighter just for being around. And I was a fool for trying to deny it. I just realized it when I was still dating Kagami."

"Oh, please, tell me that wasn't because of me you two broke up."

"Don't worry, it wasn't. We just… grew apart from each other. In the end, we weren't so alike."

"Oh, what a relief."

"So? You… what you think about it? Would you give me a chance and go in a date with me?"

"Yes! No, wait!" taking a deep breath, Marinette kept going "I would love to go on a date with you, Adrien. I… I have been in love with you since the day you borrowed me your umbrella."

"Really? So… will you go in a date with me?"

"Like I said, I would love. But I need to talk with Kagami first."

"Really? Why?"

"Social rules. Kagami is my friend, and you're her ex-boyfriend, and friends don't date their exes without talk with them first, at least. So… can you wait until then?"

"I didn't knew about those rules. So I guess I'll have to wait, then. But... if Kagami didn't let you date me? What will happen?" he had felt his heart squeeze painful by anticipation.

"Uh… we'll have to wait for a while."

"How much?"

"Don't know. But don't worry. I'll wait for you" she said in a soothing tone.

"So will I. For eternity if needed."

"Let's hope that won't be necessary. Well, see you tomorrow."

"See you, then, _mon'ange_." he kissed her hand before let her go giggling away.

The wait for her answer lasted only one day, but had seemed an eternity. Notwithstanding he had said that he would wait for her an eternity if needed, so he held on the waiting. Finally, on the next day after their classes, Marinette came with her answer and some unexpected news.

"Kagami and Luka are secretly dating" she had quietly whispered in his ear.

"What?!"

She put a finger on his lips and breathed "Keep it low, no one can know about it" he nodded and she released his lips.

"They are _dating_?" he hissed astonished "How that happened? And when?"

"Let's say that _K_ told me that that all started last summer when we weren't here, they both bumped on each other and knocked down their ice-creams. _L_ wanted to buy a new one to K, and K wanted to buy one for L. They ended buying ice-cream for each other. They didn't started dating right away, they were still dating _others_. But their relationship improved to romantic some days ago."

"Really? That's so unexpected. But… what about that social rules you told me?" he had whispered the question near her ear.

"Uh, she was as clueless about this as you was. When I told her about it, she kind of confessed her 'crime'. But I assured her that I was fine. I never liked this rules, anyway, I just wanted to avoid unnecessary conflicts with her. Just that" she admitted.

"Shouldn't Lu-L talk with m-uh... her _ex_ before starting dating K?"

"He's as clueless as you both about it, too."

"Really?"

"Adrien, He's home-schooled and not so good at social interactions. His type of personality is not an extroverted and social one. At least not enough to know about this rules. He's more of the type of guy that follow the melody tunes to wherever it takes him. And it took him to K."

"Oh. I'm really surprised to know about this. Who could had saw this outcome coming, anyway? Well… putting this all aside. What was Kagami's answer?" he kind of already knew, so he smirked to her and dared to put a hand against the wall behind her over her shoulder. Remembering to not blocked her exits if she wanted to get out. After all, he was raised as a gentleman by his mother.

She didn't try get out. Instead, she smirked back to him and leaned up once again to whisper on his ear "she gave us her blessing. So, yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Feeling his smile growing, he leaned down and murmured "May I kiss you?" she leaned up in response and for the first time he tasted the feeling of her lips. Its texture and savoring its flavors.

Their first kiss, he remembered all the sensations on which he've became addicted, while adjusting their position to embrace Marinette with both arms, she had fell asleep and he wanted to keep her warm. Nuzzling into her hair while scenting her aroma and tasting the feeling of having her by his side. Remembering the dates, the kisses, all his time spent with her. He never wanted to stop tasting the feeling, and no one would stop him to taste the feeling. Not even his father like he had tried on the past.

She had showed up at the mansion in a rainy day, with tears falling from her eyes like two waterfalls, she didn't even have stepped into the mansion, standing at the entrance under an umbrella as she announced "Adrien, we can't be together anymore."

"What?! Why?! What happened?! What did I do of wrong?!"

"Nothing. We just can't be together anymore" she chocked on her tears and turned around to leave. Oh, the despair he felt that time, he'd never forgot.

He just couldn't let things ending that way. He would lose her. All of her. Forever. So he ran after her, reaching her before she could reach the gates. Embracing her tightly, he sobbed and begged "please, don't go! don't let me! Whatever I did, I promised that I'll fix it!" he didn't let her go. Marinette didn't try to get away from him as she cried on his chest. He doesn't know for how much long they would had stayed in the rain, holding each other and crying. They probably would had stayed throughout all the day, if it hadn't been for his bodyguard being akumatized. They would had.

They ran from Gorizilla as soon as they realized what was happening, and hide together. That day was the day he revealed his identity as Chat Noir to Marinette. He didn't had the time to find another place to hide and transform and he wanted to take her away from the danger and make sure she was safe as soon as possible. After the battle, at night, he met the girl on her balcony and pried for an answer to his questions about the reason she was breaking up with him. And found out that was his father. He had threatened to send him far away to a boarding school if she didn't end their relationship. That got Adrien (still Chat Noir) furious, however, Marinette placated his ire by kissing him—later she explained to him that she didn't want him to be akumatized.

They kept kissed during all night. Not even stopping when he asked her to marry him.

"W-what?" he remembered of Marinette's so dazed expression.

"Marry me" he kissed her again.

"We are underage" they kept kissing "we can't."

"When we turn eighteen, then."

"I'll be still seventeen."

"You can ask permission to your parents."

"If they gave their permission... so yes… I'll marry you."

They kept kissing for some more time. Until he needed to leave.

From that day on, they kept their relationship a secret. To the rest of the world, Adrien and Marinette had broken up. But at night, on weekend nights, they were together. Although they lamented the loss of freedom to date, they were happy. And full of plans for their future together.

"You were really being serious about marrying me at eighteen?" Marinette was shocked when he'd told her his plans to their wedding almost one year later. They were sitting together on her balcony's lounge, watching the sky and talking about their future.

"Yes. Why so surprised?"

"I just thought that it was the heat of the moment. That day we were too emotional."

"I know. And I would wait for us to have more age before we got married."

"So why are your hurrying our plans?"

"Because I will only reach my freedom if I got married, if not, I'll have to wait to turn thirty."

"Why?"

"I'll only have access to my account on the bank after complete thirty years old or get married."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was my mom's idea. She wanted me to work hard to provide for myself and learn the true money's value before. But, you know, life's got on the way of her plans. Now this means that I'll have to endure my father's tyranny over me if I not get married first."

"Oh."

"But this' up for you, _m__a princesse_. If you don't want it. If you rather wait to have more age. that's okay. I can handle my father until then."

"I rather help you conquer your freedom than wait for this to happen, _chaton_. I love you to much to let you under your father's control for any longer."

"Thank you, princess. I love you too."

"But, do you know that this means that your father will must likely stop talking with you, right?"

"Well. I kind of stopped talking with him after he made you break up with me. Well, I stopped trying to reacch out for him. He didn't even noticed my change of behavior."

"I'm sorry" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It isn't your fault" he purred.

"It is, kind of. I'm the reason you stopped."

"You're more worthy than him. I rather lose my father than you, princess."

"I don't want you to lose your father."

"Neither do I. But… at the end... this all depend of him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she sighed before changing the subject "well, if it's settled, then, looks like we have six months to plan and prepare our wedding."

"What's wrong with my plans?" he had said in a joking offended tone.

"They need polishing and my point of view" he chuckled when she booped his nose.

He took her hand and kissed it with devotion "of course, my world, do whatever you want."

Talking with Marinette's parents about their plans was surprisingly easy. Although they had asked if they were really sure with their decision, once Adrien's situation was explained, they both were totally on board of their craziness' train. So six months and some more days of preparations later, one week after Marinette revealing herself as Ladybug to him, their families and friends were all reunited to watch them making their vows and sharing declarations of love before being declared as husband and wife by the officiant. The only one that wasn't there, and he had been invited, was Gabriel. Adrien soon realized that on the past, his father's absence would have upset him. However, standing next to his beautiful wife—and she was really beautiful on her wedding dress—Adrien didn't feel an atom upset.

"Adrien" his sleepy wife's whisper brought him back to the present. She was looking curiously at him "thinking about something?"

He shifted his position so he was partially over her, looking directly at her eyes. Caressing her temple with his knuckles, he said "I was just thinking of how no one can stop me from taste the feeling when I'm with you, and how nothing could ever bring me down _because_ of you."

Then she gently pulled him down to a kiss as sweet as her smile.

**...**

**A/n:**

**I'm using it to practice my English on writing. Hope I didn't made too many mistakes.**

**A/n (Reedit):**

**I kind of forgot to explain some of the things that happened in this One-shot. Like why Gorilla was akumatized. That happened because Adrien and Marinette were about to be akumatized, but Adrien's bodyguard saw the akuma nearing them and intercepted it, being consequently akumatized, instead. I didn't want that happening to them, so, it was Gorilla. Poor guy.**


	2. I Still Put Faith In Us

**A/n**:

**T****his one-shot**** may be a part of the previous one-shot's universe. If you want it.**

**The one-shots are stand alone, but s****ome of them**** may be connected.**

**Trigger Warning?:** there's a scene involving cockroaches in a locker. Maybe? I don't know.

…

**Music:** Someday Out Of The Blue

**Artist:** Elton John

**Album:** The Road To El Dorado (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)

**Music Genre:** Latin Pop, Pop.

**Lyrics Language:** English

**Story Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

**Summary:** Marinette found out about Lila's next plan to take her down, and Lila has strong evidences against Marinette. The question is: Who will stay by Marinette's side in the end?

**Tags:** Adrienette; Adrien; Marinette; Alya; Lila; Lila's lies; Classmates; Trust; Class's severing; Head-Canon; AU.

…

**I Still Put Faith In Us**

"So you and Adrien are really dating?"that was Alyas' reaction to the news at the table's lunch at school, utterly disbelief. With a tiny bit of betrayal in her eyes.

"Yes... why?" Marinette didn't understood her reaction "What's there of so unbelievable on it?"

"Uh… I thought… I thought you had moved on from him, you even dated Luka."

"Yes, I did. And I thought that I was completely over him, but… when he started being all honest and sincere about his feelings for me I just… I don't know, I felt like melting inside and then, almost from nowhere, I was in love with him all over again" the girl sighed dreamily, her elbow on the table's surface and her cheek resting on her hand "Or it was like I never had stopped."

"Um. Good for you" that was the response from Alya, in a somewhat dryly tone.

"What was that, Alya? I thought you would be happy for me."

"Yeah… I could, but I just can't. Not after you did what you did to have him."

"What? What do you think I did?"

"Oh, please, Marinette, don't play dumb with me. I know what you did, _you_ know what you did, and _everyone_ knows what you did. And if I was you, I would try fix my mistakes before anything bad happened, so excuse me" Alya stood up abruptly, taking her tray with her before marching to the table where Lila was sitting with Rose, Juleka and Alix.

Dumbfounded, Marinette watched her best-friend starting to talk with all of them, gesturing widely. Whatever she had told them, that made their expressions change from confuse to astonishment. Although, on each face the expression was somehow different. Like in Lila that seemed as she already knew everything but still was surprised to see that she was right. Alix was with her eyebrows frowned, as she was between believing and not believing. Rose was definitely believing on whatever Alya was telling without any trace of doubt on her face. But Juleka. It was hard to say what Juleka was thinking. Observing her stance, Marinette realized that Juleka had distanced herself from the others, with arms crossed over her chest, while frowning the face towards Lila, not to Alya that was the one talking.

And then Marinette understood what was going on. Juleka wasn't believing on whichever lie Lila was telling them, but Alya was. Or better saying, Alya wasn't believing until Marinette confirmed the lie somehow. So, in conclusion, by Alya's reaction from before, Marinette was suspecting that it has some relation with her dating Adrien. Oh, bother, what Lila was planning against her this time?

"So Alya got angry when you told her that we were dating?" Marinete had told Adrien about the incident. They had met at the school's entrance. Adrien had had his lunch at his home and now they were walking towards their lockers. Since Adrien's were nearer they were going to it first.

"Yes. And I don't know how, but I think that Lila has something to do with it."

"How so?" he opened his locker when they got there.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I can be wrong. But… Juleka's expression towards her..."

"You're suspecting her because of this" Adrien took the books he needs to his next classes.

"Yeah. I'm thinking if I should talk with Juleka" they started to go at Marinette's locker after Adrien had checked if his was really locked—some fans have the habit of being too snoopy.

"Sounds like a plan for me. She may tell you what's going on. By the way, putting this all aside, I already told you how you are beautiful today?"

"Yes, you did. This morning when you slid that note to me during our first class."

"Now I'm _speaking_ how beautiful you are since I don't have to be so discreet anymore. Now-"

"When did you duct-taped this note on my locker?" she pointed to a folded piece of paper glued on Marinette's locker's door by a transparent adhesive tape.

"No, I didn't" he frowned.

Frowning as well, Marinette took the note, unfolded it and then reading "We all know what you did... Adrigami forever?" the word forever had been written with a number four. Adrien was grunting at her side "Do you know from where did it came?" he took the note from her to tear it up.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Adrigami fans."

"Adrigami?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Adrigami. Kagami and mine's ship name. We have fans rooting for us and for wedding."

"Really?" she was chuckling.

"Yep."

"And they probably are thinking that I'm some sort of antagonist in your love story."

"You're not. But they probably are thinking it, yes. I'm sorry. Looks like you'll have to endure some sort of backlash for dating me, after all" he lamented rubbing his nape.

"Don't worry. Years of Chloe tormenting me made me stronger to those things" along with other things, Ladybug had been at the end of the hatred of some people since the beginning just for existing and being known "I can handle this. With you by my side, of course."

"And I will. I'll be your knight in shinning armor."

"More like a prince charming" she said putting her hand on her locker's handle and opening it.

"Knight-prince charming in shinning-"

"AH!" suddenly, Adrien was struggling to keep his balance while holding Marinette that had just jumped into his arms. Once steady, Adrien looked down at a trembling Marinette to try to understand what was going on. She was hiding her face on his neck, though. So he looked up to her locker and found out what was the problem: Cockroaches. The fat ones, crawling over her stuff inside the locker.

"Oh, no" he lamented, already knowing what was happening.

The commotion at the locker's room, of course, drew their teachers' attention, and Miss Mendeleiev and Miss Bustier showed up at the room soon after. Adrien and Marinette, who didn't let go of him at any moment, explained to their teacher what had happened, while the janitor was dealing with the pests before they turn a true infestation "or we'll be screwed on the next sanitary inspection" they had heard Miss Bustier mumbling to Miss Mendeleiev when she called the man.

"So, you two believe that someone put these cockroaches in your locker on purpose" Miss Mendeleiev said "Why you think that, I need to ask."

"There was a note duct-taped on her locker's door."

"Was some sort of threat message?" Miss Mendeleiev looked at Marinette.

"They only wrote 'We all know what you did, Adrigami forever'."

"Hum… You still have the note?"

"Uh… I tear up it and… I think it fell..." Adrien searched down for the pieces, finding them near the janitor's foot "right there."

"Jean, can you please put this pieces of blue paper separated from the other things? Looks like they are evidences of who did this" Miss Bustier asked to the Janitor.

"Sure, miss" the janitor responded before turning back to spray poison into the locker.

"My books. My backpack. All my things" Marinette lamented watching all her stuff being powdering with white poison. She didn't think they could be saved.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll take care of all your belongings" Miss Bustier tried to reassure the girl.

"Your sketchbook?" Adrien was suddenly alarmed.

"It's in my purse."

"At least this, right?" he sighed in relief, hugging her to bring comfort.

"Yeah… I guess. But my backpack. I made it."

"You can make another one. A _new_ _better_ one, what you think?"

"A new _better_ one?" Adrien watched how Marinette's eyes started to shine with the idea.

"Yes. I can even buy the material for you."

"What? No."

"As a gift."

"No, Adrien."

"Ah, come on, you really don't want to have the chance to use the best materials that my money can buy? What about if you made two schoolbags for us? A matching pair?"

"Oh, Adrien, you're playing low" she groaned.

"I want an original Marinette Dupain-Cheng" he said like it was obvious.

"By the heavens, Adrien" she was laughing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Marinette. But I think that Miss Mendeleiev is a little impatient to begin her class and, if I'm not wrong, you two are in her next class, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Sorry, Miss Mendeleiev."

"Sure. Now, follow me. We are already late."

They two quickly followed Miss Mendeleiev steps to the sciences class. In the classroom, their Teacher stated that Alya should share her books with Marinette. Alya didn't complained, but she didn't look happy either. Was during the class that Marinette started to learn the reason.

"So this was true, _there_ was cockroaches in your locker."

"Yeah… and they were so… eww!" Marinette's description made Alya chuckle a little, which gave some hope on her mysteriously strained friendship. But it was shortly killed by Alya's statement.

"Well, I told you if you didn't fixed what you did, bad things would start to happen to you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Please! Marinette, don't play the dumb role with me. I know what you did. Lila told me."

"What?!"

"Silence, you two!"

"Sorry, Miss Mendeleiev!"

They stayed quiet from then, even between them two.

Naturally, Marinette didn't paid attention to Miss Mendeleiev. Alya's words kept echoing in her mind, like a broken record. After all, what Lila had said? Which lies that girl was spreading about her, again? What she was saying that Marinette had did? And Marinette started thinking. All the evidences had already been presented, she just needed to put the puzzles together. The note from Adrigami's fans. Alya's annoyance towards Marinette dating Adrien. Lila's constant attempts to have Adrien. And what Marinette had joke about them thinking of her as some sort of antagonist to Adrien's love story with Kagami? So the lie was: Marinette _is_ an antagonist to Adrien's love story with Kagami. But the question that most baffled her was: Why for heaven's sake Alya was believing on it?

So, after their classes, Marinette reached for Alya almost at the school's entrance—since Alya had practically ran from her—with Adrien and Nino following them. The first one confused and the other just as apprehensive. They stopped next to the girls to watch them and intervene if needed.

"What Lila said to you that I did?"

"Marinette, please, don't play the dumb with me."

"Alya, I'm not. I had to make a true detective work during sciences class to have at least a suspicion of what you were saying about. So please, tell me. What Lila said that I did?"

"_F__ine_, I'll play your game. Lila _showed_ me that you worked behind Kagami's back, pretended to be her friend just to plant doubts on her relationship with Adrien and make them to break up."

"What?!" Marinette, Adrien and Kagami—standing with the crowd that had formed around them—exclaimed at the same time. From the crowd, they heard a feminine voice hissing "I _knew_ it!"

"That's ridiculous!" Adrien came in her defense.

"Marinette would never do such a thing!" and so did Kagami, including by putting herself by Marinette's side. Alya gazed at Kagami and Adrien with pity.

"What did Lila showed to you?"

"Sorry, girl, I did _not_ to do this to you, but you asked for it" Alya searched in her backpack and then pulled a pink and white notebook page from it. Reaching the page out to them.

Marinette took the paper to read the most ridiculously elaborated plan to make Adrien and Kagami to break up written in a very familiar handwriting. Her handwriting? But how?

"Lila said that she saw this falling from your notebook."

"I don't believe on it" Adrien crossed his arms.

"Dude, I'm sorry, man, but I think it's proof enough" Nino had put a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Adrien, it was written with Marinette's handwriting" Alya tried to reasoned with the boy.

"It could be forged" Kagami made her statement.

"Forged?!" Alya was clearly thinking that that accusation was an absurd one.

"You're calling me a liar?!" Lila pop up from the crowd, showing a face of profound hurt.

"You _are_ a liar" the trio—Marinette, Adrien and Kagami—didn't lose a second to respond her.

"You all are so mean to me. I was just trying to help!" Lila started to cry, as they knew she would, hiding her face at Alya's shoulder. Alya looked at them with disapproval.

"Don't think that I don't remember when you tried make Adrien break up with me to date you by threatening Marinette's reputation" Kagami outed one of Lila's schemes during their ninth grade. The time when Marinette's reputation started to crumble because she didn't let them do that.

"You're lying!" cried Lila above the crowd's gasps over their accusation.

"What I'm watching here, Sabrina, a soap opera?" Marinette heard Chloe saying from somewhere, and Sabrina responding to her "looks like, in which the real question is who's the true antagonist. But, usually, only at the end that this questions are answered."

And then, Marinette understood.

Lifting her eyes from the paper, Marinette gazed at Alya's and spoke "the true question here is not 'who is the true antagonist'" Marinette had said out-loud to everyone hear her "this question the time, for sure, will respond when the right time comes. We all will know. But now, right now, the question is 'In whose word you trust the most?'" and reached the paper out to Alya to take it.

"Marinette, there's a proof of what you did."

"That could be forged."

"Lila? A school girl forging a handwriting? Please, Marinette, this just happens in movies."

"Movies happen to teach a lot of those things, no?" Adrien commented to Kagami and everyone.

"Yes, you're right, I already watched some of those movies" Kagami responded.

"This is ridiculous. Why Lila would forge a handwriting?"

"And why Marinette would write a plan to make me and Kagami to break up?"

"Well, she wrote one."

"Even if she did wrote this, it doesn't means that she _did_ it. I vouch for Marinette's innocence."

"And so do I" Adrien nodded vigorously.

"Why? Can't you see that Marinette's sabotaged your relationship?" Alya was deeply puzzled.

"I know she didn't, because I know well why _I_ broke up with Adrien" said Kagami, making some people to gasp, before taking a deep breath and try to continue, the usually confident girl stuttered and Marinette knew what she was about to do, so she stopped her by turning her to herself.

"No, Kagami."

"If they knew, they will stop to believe on those lies about you" Kagami whispered to her.

"No. I can handle this. It's like I said, the true will be revealed on its right time. Now is not the time" Marinette whispered back to her, determined to stop her of making a mistake.

Kagami was about to object when a new voice, a soft one, spoke "I also vouch for Marinette's innocence" it was Juleka, stopping next to them, looking at Alya's eyes, then at Lila's.

"Juleka? Why?"

"I have my reasons" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I trust on Juleka's reasons, so I trust in Marinette word, too" Rose stood next to Juleka.

"Me too" this time was Alix.

"What? Why?"

"I thought you all were my friends" Lila sobbed "are you believing on their lies about me?"

"Yep. Kagami, Adrien and Juleka are vouching for Marinette's innocence. In order words they were witnesses of what really happened. And, you know... 'at the mouth of two witnesses, or three…'"

"Alix, there's a proof."

"That they put in doubt."

"But this is craziness."

"Not so much. My father has to check every new piece to be sure they are not falsifications. Handwriting are between the most common falsifications. So, for me, it's pretty possible."

"But why would Lila do such a thing?"

"Why would Marinette wrote an evil plan?"

"Dude! There's a physical proof of it!" Nino exclaimed exasperated.

"This mean that you're with them, Nino?" Adrien asked gloomily.

"Sorry, dude, but I believe that you are too over heels for Marinette to see the true."

"The probability of the proof to be forged is too small. So I'm with Alya and Nino" Max stood next to them, fixing his glasses over his nose. Kim soon followed him.

"Me too" he had said.

"I always believed that your current girlfriend was a gold-digger" Felix, that was studying with them since their first year of lycée, sauntered from the crowd to stay besides Alya, flicking on the notebook page, he said "this, for me, is proof enough that confirms I have been right all this time."

"And you, Bourgeois?" Marinette heard someone speaking behind her, on the crowd.

"I don't care who's the liar. For me all of them can explode."

"Jeez!"

"So I guess it's settled, then" Alya concluded.

"Yeah, I guess" Marinette responded feeling the heart squeezing in her chest.

They stood gazing at each other for a moment. Then Alya turned around and left hugging a sobbing Lila, soon being followed by the others that was by theirs side.

"Come, Sabrina, the show is over" Chloe said, and left with her friend.

The crowd dispersed, too.

Marinette kept looking at the school's entrance, as she was expecting Alya to come back and says that she was wrong. But that never happened, and the squeeze in her heart tightened.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked, glancing worried at her, just like the others.

"I… I will be."

"Come. I will walk you to your home and stay with you if you want it."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." and they left, with Adrien embracing her. Later, she cried on his shoulder.

From that day on, Miss Bustier's class changed drastically. With the exception of Chloe and Sabrina, the class was sort of split between Marinette's team and Lila's team. In order words, split in half. Some sits arrangement switched as well. Alya started to sit with Nino at the front. Adrien and Marinette at the back. Lila and Félix was sitting at the second row, while Kagami and Alix were at the third. Needless to say that Miss Bustier was extremely upset with the situation. She even got akumatized. Although an akumatization could have helped people to make amends after the purification, it didn't happened with their class. Leaving them still separated by the metaphorical cliff.

Almost three weeks later, things were still the same since then. Marinette was on Liberty, the Couffaine's boat, with Adrien, Kagami, Luka, Juleka and Rose. Spending a lazy day together. They had talked and played games. Now they were only relaxing with Luka playing some tunes.

"You should have let me tell them why I broke up with Adrien, Marinette. If you had let me, now people wouldn't being give you so much hard time at school." Kagami said suddenly next to Luka.

"You and Luka are secretly dating for a reason" Marinette's head was lying on Adrien's thighs while he ran his fingers in her loose hair "and I can handle this. Chloe teach me how to, on the past."

"And here I was thinking that she broke up with me just because we grew apart."

"This was one of the reasons. If wasn't for it, I would have ditched Luka for you."

"Ouch! You heard that?" Adrien looked at Luka.

"Loud and clear" the other chuckled.

"What? I'm just being honest, here."

"We know" they all laughed.

"I think that your love story are so romantic" Rose came with lemonades in a tray with Juleka behind her with sandwiches "of all of you. If it was a movie or a book, it would have been a success."

"Yeah, so much drama" Juleka commented putting her tray next to Rose's.

"We should wrote some sorts of autobiography about our love lives at the end of all this."

They all chuckled at Marinette's suggestion. They all shifted to approach at the snacks and eat. While eating, they started to discuss what they would put on the book, and what they would not. All in a playful tone. Then Kagami sobered again, and commented.

"Alya would be still talking with you."

"Alya..." Marinette swallowed before continue "she's just doing what she thinks is right. To her point of view I've turn some sorts of villain that committed some 'social crimes' to achieve my goals. I still believe, though... I still believe that Alya will see the true before it reveal itself. I still believe on her. I still believe on us. On our friendship. She'll come back. And I… I'll be waiting for her."

"I hope so."

**...**

**A/n: Sorry.**

**This one should had been about Nino and Alya breaking up, ****exactly t****he situation**** the l****yrics**** i****mplied****, and Lila's lies would had been the reason for it. But I needed a context to explain why they were breaking up, and then **_**this**_** happened. So Nino and Alya are not breaking up anymore.**

**To be honest. I hated how I put Félix here, he shouldn't had appeared on this one.**


	3. I'll Stand Again

**A/n:**

**This one was really hard to ****write****. ****I'm still ****kind of f****iguring out**** my own pace ****a****nd my style w****ith**** writing a collection of one-shots. ****Ergo the changes I made until then****.**

**A****lthough,**** I'm no sure if this one is a one-shot anymore. I don't even know if the others were. Anyway, this "little" one-****shot**** may be a part from the same universe t****o**** the first two. ****If you want it****. It's kind of easy to guess the chronological order b****etween**** them. I ****haven't**** planned to write connected one-shots, just happened that the musics gave me t****he**** opportunity. ****This universe just kept expanding in my head.**

**Sorry for take so long to update, but I believe that this will be my pace from now on. Thank you for reading.**

…

**Music:** Nonsense

**Artist:** Madeon, Mark Foster.

**Album:** Adventure (Deluxe)

**Music Genre:** Electronic, Pop.

**Lyrics Language:** English

**Story Genre:** Angst

**Summary:** Some weeks after the Battle of Miraculous, on spring break's eve, Adrien asked Marinette to hang out with him and Kagami during the break, and Marinette just couldn't say no.

**Tags:** Adrigami; Lukanette; Adrienette; Adrien; Kagami; Marinette; Luka; Amusement Park; Twenty-one questions; Head-canon; AU.

…

**I'll Stand Again**

"Hey, Marinette" Adrien had turned around to talk with her when Miss Bustier dismissed the class "I heard that you are staying in Paris during spring break."

"Yeah… uh… I'll be working to my parent's bakery."

"Awesome! Kagami and I will be staying, too, and since you are Kagami's only friend, besides me, I was thinking we all should hang out together during the break. What you think?"

"Uh… I'm Kagami's only friend?" Marinette was taken aback by this tiny bit of information.

"Besides me, yes" the boy nodded.

"Uh… I think I will hang out with you two, I guess… is just… can I ask Luka to come along?"

"He's staying too?"

"Yes… he'll be working to my parent's bakery too, as delivery boy."

"Awesome. Bring him. Who knows? He and Kagami can turn friends too, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I think. It can happen."

"It's settled down then. I'll send a text marking a date for us to hang out."

"Okay, sure."

"See you, then."

"See you" she waived weakly while watching the blond going out along with Nino, before slumped back to her sit with her forehead against the tabletop, groaning dejected.

"Girl, do you like to suffer?" she heard Alya questioning slightly exasperated by her side.

Marinette only groaned, again, against the surface as response.

"Why didn't you just refuse?"

"Didn't hear him? I'm Kagami's only friend and he just wanted me to hang out with them to have fun. I couldn't said no to him" she lamented against the tabletop.

"Girl, you're too good for your own good."

"Indeed" Marinette heard Lila coming from her sit at the back "I'm truly impressed with your selflessness, Marinette. I don't know if _I_ would have this courage to hang out with my crush _and_ his girlfriend at the same time, not even keeping being friend of hers as you did."

Marinette groaned once more, Lila's words unmercifully stabbing the girl's soul.

"Lila, you're not helping."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to praise her, Alya. I'm sorry Marinette, is just that I'm able to picture a lot of girls that would use this opportunity to sabotage their crush's relationship."

"That's true, but not my girl. Marinette is way above this sort of schemes. She would never."

"I know. That's why I'm impressed. She forgave me when I explained about my condition, even after all I did. About that, Marinette, I'm really grateful for the second chance that you gave me."

"N-no problem" Marinette was as red as her magical super-suit due to their praises.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, now. I need to go, girls. See you after the break."

"See you, Lila. Have fun during the break."

"Yes, I wish the same to you, Lila."

"Me too, for you, girls. Bye!"

"Bye." the two girls bid their farewell to Lila, when she has gone, Alya smirked to Marinette.

"What?"

"And to think that you didn't want to give a chance to Lila."

"Yeah, Alya, I know, you kept remembering me over and over again."

"I'm just glad that you gave her a second chance."

"So am I."

"Now what do you think of ice-cream while we watch comedy movies?"

"Directly from the pot and with chocolate syrup?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want, girl."

"That sounds just as delicious" Marinette stood up with her stuff and got out with Alya.

After eating napolitan ice-cream with chocolate syrup while watching comedies with Marinette, Alya said goodbye and got to home. Marinette, feeling better, wished goodnight to her parents and went upstairs to her room. Tikki flew out from her hideout to face the girl with worry.

"You're sure you want to do that? Hanging out with Adrien and Kagami? You aren't over it yet, Marinette. I'm worried that it will hurt you even more."

"Don't worry, Tikki. If… if things got too unbearable for me, I'll get off. Besides… Luka will be there, too. If anything happened, he'll help me. He knows what's going on. I'll be fine."

"So I hope, Marinette. So I hope."

On the next day, spring break have officially began. While Alya was on board of a train with her father and little sisters, going to Nice. Marinette was working at her parents' bakery to make money for her fashion projects. With Luka working as their delivery boy, Marinette was seeing him everyday. And everyday, after the work, they would hang out together at the park. They would stroll along the walkway, sit on a bench and Luka would play his guitar. Sometimes they would have ice-cream, if Andre was there with his ice-cream cart too. It was like dating, Marinette felt like they were dating, she just wasn't sure. And she didn't want to be sure. She just wanted to enjoy the day and the company. So she kept quiet about the matter while they talked about their likes, dislikes, and their plans to the future.

"I want to travel the world making my music, meeting people with the same passion as mine" Luka was telling her about more of his dreams while walking side by side "what about you, Marinette? Ever wanted to meet the world? To know new countries and meet new people?"

"Uh… well… my _n__onn__a_ promised me to take me with her on my next birthday, but… I don't know if I want to kept doing it like you want. I want to stay in Paris or in wherever place my work I would have chosen would take me" her work as Ladybug and Guardian, especially.

"You want your passion to guide you, awesome. I do the same. Wherever my melody goes to, I'm right behind. And, right now, it's guiding to you" he looked at her, sincerity shinning in his gaze. Marinette felt her cheeks burning and she giggled against her hand's back. Then her phone dinged.

"Is a text from Adrien" she checked her phone "he wants us to meet him and Kagami at the amusement park at Wednesday, if we have time for this. What do you think?"

"At what time? We work from morning to noon. After that we are free."

"Okay, I'm sending the question to him" she texted back, and seconds later the answer came "He said we can go to the park at afternoon, looks like he has a photo-shoot during all morning this day and he just convinced his father to let him go later to the amusement park because of Kagami."

"Okay. Looks like we have plans for Wednesday."

"Yep. Amusement park on Wednesday, afternoon" she marked the event in her schedule.

"Why are you doing it?" his features suddenly frowned.

"What?"

"Why did you agree to hang out with them? I know you have feelings for Adrien. And you're hanging out with him and his girlfriend, like, together? I don't get it."

"I know. Everyone keeps asking me this. But… I'm Kagami's only friend in Paris. All that they want is to hang out with their friends during the break and I'm their only friend in the city right now."

"You're too good for your own well-being, Marinette."

"Alya told me that too. I just… can you stay by my side? I promised to a friend of mine that I will get away from them if things turns out too unbearable to me."

"Sure. I'll be by your side anytime you need me."

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness" she smiled grateful to him, receiving a fond one back.

Both of them resumed their walk that was looking like a date—but actually wasn't. After some time, Luka left Marinette at her house's door, and they bid farewell.

Wednesday soon came. And after working for a morning, Marinette hopped up on Luka's bicycle and they went to the metro on the amusement park's direction. Arriving there, they found a full place of families with children and teenagers hanging out with their friends. Marinette took her phone from her purse while Luka locked his bicycle on it's proper parking, and dialed Adrien's number.

"Hey, Marinette, what's up?" he picked up.

"I'm here, with Luka. But I'm not seeing you guys, it's too crowded."

"Wait, you and Luka are here?!" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes… you invited us" and Marinette was genuinely confused.

"Wow, what a coincidence! Kagami and I are here for a date, you know, my father only allowed me to come only for my date with Kagami and no anyone more. But I guess he won't mind if you guys tag along with us since it's just luck that we all are here at the same time. We can hang out as friends."

"Uh… all right? So… where are you?"

"Uh, right. We are at the entrance booth. Hurry up, we are about to buy our tickets."

"Oh, hold down, we'll be there in a sec" she hung up before he could give any response and turned back to Luka "hurry, we need to meet them" they ran to the ticket booths, finding a long line.

"Hey! Marinette! Here!" Adrien called from the front, Kagami and his bodyguard by his side.

Pushing her way through the crowd with Luka as close to her as possible, apologizing to everyone in line, Marinette finally reached the line front.

"Guys! I'm really glad that you make till here- uh… Luka, are you all right?"

Marinette looked back to Luka, finding the boy with his complex a little too pale, and almost panicked "Luka? Are you feeling well? Are you getting sick?"

"No, don't worry, I just don't like crowds. I'll be fine as soon as we get into an open place."

"Really? Kagami doesn't like it either" Adrien told them, looking at her. In despise of her strong stance she didn't look feeling comfortable "I even suggested to cancel our-uh… date, but she said that I shouldn't worry, that she will be fine."

"And I will be. I just… I just like when there's not too much people near me... or so noisy" she sent an annoyed look to a boy that kept shouting to his parents to enter to the park immediately.

"So do I. I rather be in a quiet place where I can stay alone with my thoughts and close friends" Luka approached her, smiling friendly. To Marinette's surprise, Kagami smiled back.

"Me too. it's the best thing ever. Places full of people makes me anxious."

"Yeah, I get it, it happens with me too."

"Looks like they are getting well" Adrien commented in a whisper to Marinette while observing Kagami and Luka's exchange "Do you think they will turn friends? Close friends?"

"I hope. So then I'll not be Kagami's only friend anymore. Not that I mind being her friend. Is just… she needs more friends, don't you think?"

"Indeed, the more the merrier, right?"

"Exactly."

"Come on, I'll pay for the tickets" Adrien said when they reached the booth.

"What? No, I brought my own money for this."

"You can pay me later, is just easier and faster if a pay."

"All right, then, if you're saying."

Inside the park was full of people, but not crowded, which was perfect to Luka and Kagami. Together, the four of them, followed by Adrien's bodyguard, started to walk along the pathway.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know. there's a lot of things in here, and so much to do, I don't even know where to begin" Adrien was mesmerized, just like a child on his first time in an amusement park.

"What do you two recommend?" Kagami asked.

Marinette and Luka shared a pondering look before answering.

"Every time I came with my mom and my sister, we go for the pirate boat first."

"I usually came with my parents and my _nonna_ during summer vacations, we all go for the bumper cars, pirate ship, twist, drop tower, merry-go-round, the Ferris wheel, and the list goes on."

"We can go to the pirate boat first" Kagami suggested.

"Awesome, I'll show the way" Luka took the lead. The others followed him.

They had fun together, the four of them. After the pirate boat, they all voted to follow Marinette's list of rides. Between them, the most excited with the rides were Adrien and Marinette, they always would ended running ahead, while Luka and Kagami kept trailing behind them as a pair of parents looking out for their overly excited children. It was fun. And they were nothing more but children having their time of their life. In such a manner, that Marinette, somewhere, in sometime, started to feel like it was only her and Adrien on the rides. It felt like a dream from which she didn't want to wake up.

Then, an Akuma attacked.

The akuma was a giant one, just like Gorizilla and Gigantitan. He was destroying everything on his path. Like a child throwing a tantrum—probably the akuma _was_ a child throwing a tantrum.

The four of them were at the restrooms and Luka and Kagami were awaiting for Marinette and Adrien outside the building. The last two had just step out from their respective restrooms when the akuma arrived. Marinette was about to run off to find another place to transform when Luka shouted.

"Watch out!" he pointed to a large piece of structure flying to their direction.

Marinette didn't see what happened with Luka and Kagami. Someone shoved her into the girl's restroom, seconds before the structure of metal hit the entrance to the restrooms. It was Adrien, now covering her body, to protect her from the falling debris. Luckily, the building didn't fully collapse.

"Marinette," Adrien got off her "are you all right?"

"With some bruises, but I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, though."

"I'm fine."

"Pieces like _t__hat_ fell on you" she pointed to a fairly big chunk of the ceiling lying on the floor.

"It's hurting, but I'm okay. Nothing that Miraculous Ladybug can't take care of."

"Adrien! Marinette!" they heard Luka and Kagami's muffed voices calling for them.

Surveying the area around them, Marinette found out that the piece of metal that had almost fallen on them was some sort of a giant part of a structure from some of the rides. Maybe from a roller coaster. It was blocking the entrance, in other words, their exit. The restrooms building's structure had held out, and the giant piece of metal was acting as a ceiling support.

_We are really lucky_, Marinette thought.

"Adrien! Marinette!" they heard Luka and Kagami again.

"We are fine!" Adrien responded back.

"Thank goodness!"

"How's Marinette?" Luka asked.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Yeah, we are alive with nothing wrong but some bruises. We are just trapped in here."

"There's another way out?"

"No?" they both looked around. Marinette opened a door to find a cabinet of supplements, and the windows weren't large enough to anyone of them to pass through "No. There isn't another way."

"Keep calm, you two, Adrien's bodyguard are calling for help."

"Looks like we are both trapped in here" Adrien sighed. And Marinette started to feel panic, something that wasn't unnoticed by Adrien "Marinette, don't worry. Ladybug will soon appear and defeat the akuma and we both will be free from here. You'll see."

"Uh… yeah… you're right" _no, __you're not__, __Ladybug will _not_ appear so soon, because Ladybug is currently _trapped_ with you in this restroom__, __and__ she __can__'t transform _without_ revealing her identity __to you__. No. She __can__'t do th__is because is__ way _too_ risk, __especially with her being the new _Guardian_._

"Marinette, are you feeling sick? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he approached her, concern frowning his eyebrows "You paled so suddenly."

"I'm fine. don't worry. I'm just… I'm just worried, just that."

"Don't be" he put his hands on her shoulders, gazing gently into her eyes "I'm here with you" and Marinette found herself falling for him all over again. _Why this keeps happening?_

"Uh… T-thank you for… for your kind words."

"You're welcome. What about we kill some time while we wait?" they sat on the floor.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Do you know some pastime?"

"We… we can talk. Twenty-one questions?"

"Sounds fun. Ladies first?"

"Sure, uh..." what could she ask to someone that she already knew practically everything about? Running through all her knowledge about Adrien, Marinette searched for gaps and surprisingly enough, she found some "what… do you plan to keep modeling for your father's brand?"

"No, I don't plan keeping working as a model. I like it enough, but not to keep doing it my entire life. Now's my turn, right? I could ask something similar to your question, but I believe that I already know the answer, you want to be the best fashion designer ever, right?"

"It's my dream. That was your question?"

"Not at all. My question is… do you plan to raise a family, get married and… have kids?"

"Yes, to all of this."

"Really? How many kids?"

"I guess it's my turn to make the question."

"Yes, you're right, sorry. Go ahead."

"I think I'll copy you're last question. Do you plan to raise a family and all, like having kids?"

"Yes. I do. And how many kids do you want to have?"

"Two or three. And you?"

"As many as I can, but two or three is a good start."

"That's because _you_ will not be the one _d__elivering_ them."

"I guess you're right" he chuckled "I just want to have more than one because being only child is so lonely. At least for me. You're an only child too, so, it was lonely for you as well?"

"Well… when my parents were working, when I was little, yes, I guess, they would always make up for the time they weren't around, though. So it didn't bother me, at the end."

"I think I got your point, when my mother was around it wouldn't, either. Okay, your turn."

"You were meant to be an only child?"

"What?" he blinked some times, utterly surprised by the question.

"Sorry, I guess it was a too personal question."

"No, I just didn't understand the meaning of your question."

"Uh, sure, what I meant was… my parents wanted to have more than one child. They tried, but they only have me. And your parents? They always have planning to have only one?"

"Uh, yes. I mean. My mother wanted to have more, like two or three. My father didn't. He didn't want to have kids. But he accepted having one for my mother's sake. So, here I am. And your parents? If they always wanted to have more than one, why they didn't have them?"

"Well. Like I said, they tried. But I was the only one who make it till the end, you know?"

"Uh. How many they lost before you? If you don't mind sharing this knowledge."

"No, I don't mind. Uh… they lost three. And then they had me. Were you a healthy newborn?"

"Yes. And you?"

"No. I was a weak one, the doctor not even had hopes for me."

"Really? You almost didn't survive?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my, a world without you? That would be a really sad one."

"You're just being kind, no one would know that I ever existed and people would take their life as normally as they ever did. And my parents would get over my loss. They're strong that way."

"No. I would felt like something was missing."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't even know that I existed."

"I would. I would meet your parents and they would tell me about their little girl. And then I would realize that you were to be about my age range and we could have been friends. I would feel so sad with the idea that a girl like you wasn't alive."

"And how would you know about the type of girl I would be?"

"Your parents. I would know through your parents."

"My parents? How so?"

"They are great people. And they raised a really special girl. Your precious to me Marinette" he put his hand over hers, resting on the ground, and gazed fondly into her eyes "I would miss you."

Silence fell on them, the only sound was coming from the giant raking havoc outside, which seemed to be too further away for them to care. They kept gazing at each other eyes. A hand, the Adrien's free one, rose up to put a strand behind Marinette's ear, and stayed there.

"Kids!" Marinette jolted with a yelp when a new voice called for them "it's the fire department, is everything all right? There's any type of wound?"

"We are okay, sir. We have only bruises" they rose up on their feet.

"My friend was hit on his back by some debris" Marinette informed them, earning a slightly betrayed glance from Adrien "what? You did. You need medical assistance."

"Is he walking?"

"Yes."

"So is nothing serious, it seems. Don't worry, we are searching for the right place to open an exist to both of you, kids. You will be out very soon."

"Why did you tell them about my back? I'm fine. It's just aching."

"That's why. The rescuers need to know how we are so they can prepare the first aid" _not forgetting they will be more worried over y__ou__, so I will be able to escape and transform_.

"Okay, I get it. I just… I'm just worried about my father's reaction over it, just that."

"Oh, shoot! I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't think on it."

"That's okay. I'm not mad. I would do the same for you. And… knowing that you care about me is really… I don't know how to describe it… it make me feel warm inside, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it."

They shared a fond smile between them. A smile that made Marinette's heart going crazy in her rib-cage. Then they heard someone called them from the other side of the further wall of the entrance. It was the firefighters announcing they had found a spot to open an exit. Warning to them to stay at a safe distance, the rescuers started to hammer the wall. Some time later, Adrien and Marinette were getting out from the building through the staff quarters at the building's other side.

"Adrien!" Kagami ran to them with Luka right behind her calling for Marinette. But Marinette didn't acknowledge Luka talking with her, she was utterly preoccupied over Kagami kissing Adrien after the girl had check all him for injuries. Then the weight of everything Marinette have been doing throughout all evening downed heavily on her heart. Mortified, she ran, ignoring Luka's calls.

Running blindly with all her might and tears distorting her vision, somehow, Marinette lost Luka, who was running after her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to hide and have her own existence forgotten. Then Marinette wouldn't have to face any of them again. However, she had a duty to fulfill as Ladybug. So she found a hideout from any curious eyes between some bushes, the girl transformed in her hero form and took off to stop Papillon once more.

The fight with the new akuma could have been way easier than it got, whether Marinette's mind was on the game. But it wasn't the case. So Ladybug and Chat Noir took much more time to defeat the akumatized than it should have. And when they did, the day was already dark. Chat Noir, was worried, of course, and wanted to talk to her and try to help her. But all Marinette wanted to do was go back to home, and she was three dots away to turn back, so the girl rushed away at the bakery's direction.

Her transformation wore off as soon as her feet touched the floor of her balcony. Staying in a squatting position, kneeling in a knee, even after turning back to Marinette.

"Marinette, are you all right?" she heard Tikki's concerned voice asking.

Marinette didn't respond, instead, she curled up on herself and started sobbing profusely.

"What was I thinking?!" exclaimed between hiccups "I'm the worst person on the world!"

"Marinette, you're not!" Tikki objected fiercely at the following instant.

"Tikki, didn't you saw what I did? I was practically trying to steal Adrien from Kagami!"

"Marinette, did you plan to do such a thing since the start?"

"N-no! I didn't! But this was what I was trying to do, at the end."

"Was you doing it with the full intention to take Adrien from Kagami?"

"N-no. It wasn't. I… I didn't even know what I was doing until… until I saw them together."

"So you didn't it on purpose. You probably just got carried away by the prospect of having Adrien as your boyfriend, and your brain probably just misunderstood the signals while you two was having fun together. Just that. You are not a bad person, Marinette, you could never be the worst person, ever. Did you forgot about Papillon? He's still there. _He_ is definitely the worst!"

That earned a chuckle from Marinette, but it was short-lived. She was still feeling like she was the most horrible living person, even with Papillon on the prowl. Specially with her brain insisting on repeating all the memories of what she did. The curse that came with the semi-photographic memory.

"Marinette, are you feeling better, now?"

"Oh, Tikki! I'm a fool!" she curled on herself yet again, on the dirty floor "So stupid."

"You're not."

"I am! How can I ever think that Adrien would ever look at me as his most loved one? How could I ever have tried to do such a thing with them? How could I?"

"Marinette, don't talk like this about yourself. You're an amazing girl."

"You're just being kind, Tikki. But the true is I'm not. I'm horrible" Marinette wailed, pressing her face on the ground, not caring if it was dirty.

"Marinette" she heard Tikki sighing somewhere above her.

Marinette kept sobbing on the ground, with Tikki watching for any akuma that could showed up. But they never did, whoever Papillon was, they probably was too busy to care for Marinette's distress.

"I'm tired" Marinette sighed, finally standing up after lying on the ground for what looked hours.

"What will you do?"

"First. I need to call Luka. He probably don't have any idea where I am. Then I'll wash myself. Take a long relaxing bath. Don't worry, Tikki. I'll be fine. One day. I'll stand again."

"I don't have any doubt about it."

…

**A/n:**

**This one was really hard to right. I just wasn't so into it as I was with the other ones. By the way, as said at the beginning, this shot can make part of the same universe of the first two. It's your choice if they did or not. Any doubt, just ask. I will try to explain. I promise I will try.**

**If I made some mistake, probably I did, just tell me (kindly, please).**

**Thank you for reading, following or marking as your favorite.**

**The next two one-****shots**** will celebrate the news 20's. ****The next third will be inspired by I will survive, Demi Lovato version. Then the fourth will be the second part of the second one-shot, I still put faith on us.**


End file.
